bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vastus
Vastus was the Prime Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. History Vastus fought for the Element Lord of Jungle in the Core War on Bota Magna as a field comander and later joined the Jungle Tribe after fighting in the war, where he defeated Tarix by paralyzing him with his scythe and forced him to lead his army through some tunnels, where he abandoned Tarix and Tarix's squad to a regiment led by Malum and a platoon led by Certavus. When the war ended, he ended up on Bara Magna. He had a match with Malum, and taunted him to the point where Malum tried to kill Vastus. However, Strakk stopped Malum before he killed him. Sometime later, Vastus managed to win a Glatorian Championship after defeating Gelu in a match. Vastus encountered Malum in the wastelands during one night, on his way to Tesara. They fought and eventually Vastus was forced to retreat because of his injuries and his armor and weapons being severely damaged. Vastus returned to the wastelands days later seeking revenge on Malum. Before Vastus could find Malum, he was attacked by some Vorox. Fortunately, Vastus defeated them with his venom talon, but decided to leave after subduing Malum in case he were to be killed. When the Skrall attacked Atero, Vastus managed to escape along with Gresh, Tarix, Strakk, Kiina, Gelu, Ackar, Perditus, and some other Glatorian. Later, he fought Tarix in an arena match in Tesara, which was interrupted by the arrival of Kiina, Ackar, and Mata Nui. Ackar tried to persuade the Agori to stop all arena matches, due to the threat from the Skrall. Most Agori disagreed, but eventually they agreed to stop the matches, and focus on the Skrall. All cities were combined into a mega-city, located just by Tesara. Vastus was part of the defense force. Later, he gained elemental powers of air. Later, he, along with many other Glatorian, attacked the Skrall, defeating them. Vastus fought with the other Glatorian against the newly arrived Teridax and his Rahkshi and Skakdi. When the battle was won and Teridax was killed, Vastus witnessed Mata Nui deactivate. Personality Vastus was hardened and troubled by a part of his past concerning the Core War. Weapons Like all Glatorian, Vastus wielded a Thornax Launcher, only his was mounted to the bottom of his Venom Talon. His Venom Spear had a poisoned tip that contained venom ejected from Talon Snakes, which would be injected into whoever it stabbed. He was also given the control of Air. Set Information *Vastus was released in the summer of 2009 as set 8986 and contained 52 pieces. *One Life Counter was included in Vastus' set. *Vastus's B.I.O. Code is V457U5 Trivia *Vastus was voiced by James Arnold Taylor in The Legend Reborn, who also voiced Berix. Appearances *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''The Crossing'' *''An Exile's Tale'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' - Non-canon appearance *''Glatorian Arena 3'' - Non-canon appearance Category:Air Category:Jungle Tribe Category:2010